The present invention is directed towards a staple gun or fastener driving or applying tool for driving staples, fasteners, insulators, and the like into surfaces.
Staple, nail, brad, screw and other fastener-driving applying tools for industrial and commercial use and for use by homeowners are well known. Often such tools are used to secure cables, wires, tubing and the like to a substrate such as wood by driving the fastener into the substrate, the fastener thereby surrounding the cable, wire or tubing. If, however, the fastener tool is not properly aligned with respect to the cable, wire or tubing, the fastener being applied may penetrate the sheathing on the cable, wire or tubing, and the electrical current being carried may be deleteriously altered, resulting in a short circuit, or the tubing may leak. Moreover, even if a short or leak does not result, the element being fastened may not be properly secured to the substrate by a misaligned fastener such as a staple.
In addition, it is often desirable to staple electrical cable, wire or tubing with insulated staples to prevent chafing of the wire, cable or tubing. However, no viable stapling or nailing apparatus has been developed to date to effectively accomplish this goal repeatably and automatically with the speed and ease typically associated with a staple, nail or other fastener applying tool or gun. Similarly, it would be desirable to have a fastener tool such as a staple gun that can accommodate various size fasteners without requiring auxiliary equipment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved fastener driving tool or gun which ensures proper alignment of the tool and/or the fasteners over the object being fastened.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved fastener driving tool or gun that can accommodate various sized and configured fasteners, and optionally can accommodate a second element that once driven from the tool, becomes partially or fully interposed between the fastener and the object being fastened.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a staple gun that automatically and repeatably drives staples with or without insulation for the staples into a substrate to secure an object therein.